Future Drama!
by BlUexBlAcKhEaRt
Summary: Ever1 from Feudal Japan are in Kag's time now they must deal with being teens!Also find a way back home too. This story has everyone taking a part and is some romance,humor,friendship,and drama posibly more too.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well I decided to start a new and hopefully better story. Here is my new story Future Drama!**

**Summary: The whole gang from feudal Japan comes to the modern era! Somehow the well sucks in everyone! In this story the feudal gang will find out that fighting demons is a lot easier than dealing with High School. Friends, enemies, teachers and more are in this and let's see how they hold up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha!**

**Chap. 1: 500 years in the Future**

It was a nice day in feudal Japan the birds were chirping the sun was shining there was a nice breeze and everything was calm. Well everything but the battle that is occurring with Naraku right about now. Everyone was there: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku, Seshomaru, Jaken, amazingly Rin, Kagura, Kouga, and Kikyo. The battle was going on near the well.

Everyone was giving it their all they all hoped this would be the end. Spiritual arrows were going, haricots, sutras, attacks from swords, and so much more everything was clashing. All their energy was being put into this battle but not sure if this was the end. Immense power could be seen and felt throughout many far distances.

"Hahaha what makes you all think you can defeat me?" naraku cackled.

"Well Naraku we have more power than you will ever have!" Kikyo screamed.

"Then let's see if you can defeat me!" he bellowed. He threw one of his attacks at kikyo inuyasha couldn't get to her in time and when he thought he would have lost her kagome knocked her out of the saving kikyo from naraku's attack.

"Thank you" kikyo said

"No problem" kagome replied

The battle was getting more intense by the second the battle was wearing everyone out. Naraku was getting tired of these games and brought out the sacred jewel everyone stopped for a second as he showed the jewel. Everyone got back in their fighting stances as Naraku wanted to use the jewel kikyo and kagome let their sacred arrows fly but the amount of power pushed them back.

Everyone then attacked but they all ended up falling back each falling in the well and being thrown out on the other side. Everyone was in pain from that landing. As kagome got up she saw everybody but the problem was that they weren't in the feudal era they were in the modern era! Kagome started to panic.

As everyone got up their eyes widened.

"Where are we?" kikyo asked

"This place is odd" shippo commented

"How did we get in a well house?" sango asked.

"Horrible" seshomaru said.

"Inuyasha!" kagome said panicked. As he saw where they were he also panicked.

"Hey look it's the well" kouga said and looked at it.

"Anyways lets just get out of here someone open that door" kagura demanded

"Yes we must get back to the fight" Naraku said.

"NO!" inuyasha and kagome screamed.

"Why not?" kikyo asked

"Well it would be better if we went back through the well" kagome said panicked still.

"That does not make sense kagome" miroku commented.

"The well is better who knows where we are and the well could take us back to where we were" inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha is right who knows where we are so let's go" sango said.

They all went in but the problem was nothing happened and that was a problem.

"Oh no" kagome said.

"Great we can't go back through the well so then I would rather take my chances with the door move insolent fools" seshomaru commanded

Inuyasha and kagome blocked the well door and told them they could not go through that door.

"Why not!" they all demanded and they all kept yelling and screaming that they want to go and that this was stupid and tried to get through.

"TELL US!" they all demanded. Inuyasha and kagome sighed and said

"Because we are 500 years in the future" and they opened the door showing them where they now are stuck.


	2. What is this Place?

**Ok ok I know this story sucks but I felt like writing something else right now even if it is crappy but I do feel like continuing for no reason so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.**

**Chapter 2: What is this place?**

" Ok so this is Japan 500 hundred years in the future?" Shippo asked.

"Yes it is and now all of you are stuck here" inuyasha said.

"How is this possible?" Jaken questioned. "Tell me now you foolish mortal!" That gave Jaken a trip to the wall.

"Well toad I am not sure some how I believe the force from kikyo and I are the cause of it since there was much force in said power" Kagome stated

"That does make sense but I would prefer not to be here in this.....this......filth" kikyo said

"Its not like I wanted you here in the first place" kagome stated hottily

"Oh what did you just say!" kikyo said pissed

"I said I don't want you here!"

"Well I don't want you here!"

"Genius I live here! You don't!"

"Your right I live somewhere better and that would be the FEUDAL ERA!!"

"Then why dont you go back! Oh wait you cant because your stuck here!!"

"You are such a skank!"

"Oh I would watch it if I were you claypot!"

"At that moment the two were about to rip each others throats out or possibly the better option: their clothes each heated and sweaty!"

"Miroku what the fuck are you saying!" inuyasha snarled

"Heh heh nothing inuyasha" miroku cowered as inuyasha looked like he was about to kill him.

"Half-Breed before you beat the monk to a bloody pulp dont you think you should stop the two mikos from killing each other." Seshomaru stated coldly.

Inuyasha looked over to the girls on the floor trying to kill one another and went straight for them grabbing each and pulling them apart or at least trying. Damn these girls are strong. Watching inuyasha fail again seshomaru decided he shall break the two apart by grabbing kagome and pulling her body away from kikyo's. Inuyasha held kikyo back as seshomaru did the same for kagome.

"You will cease this thrashing now mortal!" seshomaru said harshly. As instantly as she started she had stopped.

"Kikyo do the same" and kikyo listened.

"Now both of you should get along because I have a feeling we are not going to get out of here for a while" Sango stated. No one dare go against her because they all knew she was right.

"As much as I would hate to admit it but the taija (sp?) is right we need to" kagura agreed

"The sooner we figure a way out of here then we can get back to the fight and defeat naraku then my beautiful kagome can be mine" koga said. At that statement inuyasha got jealous, kagome got weird, kikyo got happy and excited, as naraku looked sure.

"Like hell you will defeat me wolf!" naraku said sure of himself.

"As if you will also get kagome ya mangy wolf!" inuyasha yelled.

"Watch me!" kouga yelled back. Both started fighting and beating the shit out of one another. Kikyo and Kagome were trying to stop them. Naraku looked pleased, kanna had no look, seshomaru was bored as was miroku, sango, shippo and kirara. Rin and kohaku just started to play by beating up jaken and kagura was up against the wall in thought. Pandemonium was loose in the well house until a visitor stopped them.

"Sis what's going on and who are these people?" souta asked in confusion.

"Souta well these people.....well uhhh....i" kagome stuttered

"They are from the past like me kid" inuyasha stated

"Oh cool this time someone my own age has come through the well!" souta said excitedly

"Everyone this is my little brother souta" kagome introduced. "Souta this is sango, miroku, shippo, rin, seshomaru, kirara, jaken, naraku, kagura, kanna, kikyo, and kouga." that was a mouthful for kagome.

"Hey" he simply stated. "Should I go tell mom to make more food for lunch?"

**30 minutes later......**

"So kagome dear all of these people are friends from the past?" kagome's mother asked. They all looked at her like she was crazy and all made different sounds signifying they obvious were not.

"Only a few of us are" miroku said.

"Well who is with who here?" she asked.

They each got into a group with the people they were each with Seshomaru with rin and jaken, naraku with kagura and kanna, kouga is just a loner, and then inuyasha, kagome, sango, kirara, miroku, shippo, and kohaku sometimes along with kikyo alone also.

"Ok so you all know each other but arent together in one group" kimi (kagome's mother) confirmed.

The teams all nodded.

"Hey why does this guy look like inuyasha?" souta asked. Seshomaru narrowed his eyes at souta.

"Unfortunately I am half related to that insolent half-breed" seshomaru said deadly.

"Oh so you two are brothers" souta said.

"Half" both corrected and then glared at one another.

"Ok we get it you both are half brothers just stop with the glaring" kouga said exasperated.

"Well then if you don't mind me I will be heading off to the store to get some food for dinner be back in a few love you oh and kagome ji-chan (sp?) will be back tomorrow" kimi said to kagome and souta then took her leave.

"What is this?" rin asked souta which peaked the interest of the group. When souta turned it on everyone went into a fighting stance except for inuyasha, kagome, and souta.

"Relax everyone its just a tv it isnt a threat to you" kagome explained. They all looked at her questioning.

"What is it called?" kagura asekd.

"A tv" souta said.

"What does it do?" sango questioned.

"Well you turn it on and it shows pictures but moving and tells stories like that" kagome tried her best to explain. (A/N: To be honest I dont know how to explain what a tv is so please bear with me)

They still gave her confused looks except for seshomaru and kanna.

"Dont worry you will get it during your time of being here" inuyasha informed.

"Kagome can we have a tour of your home?" shippo asked

"Sure if you really want one" kagome replied. "Follow me"

Kagome went through the whole house showing the outside and inside. There was the tour of the kithen which many questions arose, then the hallway, living room, dining room, bedrooms, and of course bathrooms which had to be explained in high detail and how to use the appliances since they will need to be shown later on and some of the guys hair almost got flushed down the toliet. When the phone rang everyone jumped into a fighting stance until souta and kagome told them it was all right. Souta showed them how to play video games which some of the guys actually loved as well as rin, kohaku, and shippo.

Kagome's mom came home during the fiascoes and started making dinner. After all the problems with the appliances dinner was ready and they all sat down to eat. Everyone enjoyed the cooking but inuyasha wanted ramen instead which got really annoying.

It came time for bed and it took awhile to signify who was sleeping where. Kouga said he was sleeping in kagome's room but inuyasha told him other wise and yelling and cussing could be heard kagome said the girls were sleeping in her room while the guys took to souta's room. Inuyasha and kouga were grumbling about not being able to sleep in kagome's room but soon shut up from the threats. The girls borrowed some of kagome's pajamas while the boys just slept in their usual clothes.

Everything was quiet at least until the morning.

Everyone awoke to loud noises and yelling except for the guys who were making said noises. The girls ran downstairs to see kagome's grandfather trying to purify the boys except miroku who was trying to stop the crazy old man.

"Ji-chan what are you doing!" kagome yelled.

"I'm trying to purify these demons!" he explained. "Demon be gone!" he yelled and through a sutra at kouga which he dodged.

"Ji-chan they are my friends err well at least 2 of them are" kagome said

"Then let me purify the other two" he said

"Gramps you can't purify any of them ok?"

"What! That is absurd!" he screeched

"Ji-chan!"

"Fine, fine" he said begrudgingly and left muttering.

"Breakfast!" kagome's mother yelled and they all went to the dining room.

"I hope you all enjoy the food but I need to speak to you all once you are finished" kimi stated

"What about mama?" kagome asked.

"Just a few things like....."

"WHAT!!"

**And that is the end of the chapter I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
